Harry Potter and The Dark Mark
by anokas
Summary: Esta é uma continuação do 6ºlivro de JKRowling uma história cheia de coragem,esperança,amor! Harry Potter vai agora em busca das horcruxex e precisa da ajuda dos seus amigos, Ron e Hermione, que o vão acompanhar novamente na sua jornada. Espero que exceda


Sou fã das histórias do Harry Potter porque acho que o tema bastante atractivo. Esta é a continuação do 6ºLivro da Saga Harry Potter. Aqui está uma breve introdução. Não percam o fim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore partira e Harry não sentia mais a obrigação de ficar em casa dos Dursleys. Harry nunca mais seria o mesmo e iria vingar aqueles que inocentemente tinham sido mortos. Nada o iria deter. O mundo dos feiticeiros estava em guerra e era ele o escolhido!

**Harry Potter and The Dark Mark - O regresso à Ordem  
**

Não havia tempo para ficar a descansar nas férias. O seu dever era começar a trabalhar para encontrar as horcruxex. O mundo da feitiçaria dependia inteiramente dele, que era agora o único, à excepção de Voldemort e dos seus amigos Ron e Hermione, que sabia a existência das horcruxex. Hermione tentou convencê-lo a ficar na casa dos Weasleys nas férias devido aos seus sentimentos de revolta que o poderiam levar a fazer algo perigoso e irresponsável. Mas ele não conseguiria encarar Ginny e preferia manter-se afastado por uns tempos. Hermione convidou-o ainda para ir para sua casa mas a sua tentativa foi em vão! Harry tinha-se decidido a ir viver para a casa da família Black, mais concretamente, o quartel general da Ordem de Fénix. Queria estar a par dos desenvolvimentos e de quem iria presidir a ordem agora que Dumbledore, o seu líder, tinha sido morto. Por isso, depois de ter passado cinco dias em casa de Hermione partiu deixando esta completamente aflita e furiosa! Hermione foi então viver para casa dos Weasleys. Agora que o mundo da feitiçaria estava em guerra, ela estaria mais segura sob a protecção do ministério e de feiticeiros experientes.

Harry estava agora desprotegido num dia escuro de chuva que parecia concordar com o clima de guerra e o caos que se instalavam. Estava assustado mas repetia para si mesmo que haveria de chegar a Grimauld Place ainda no dia seguinte. Não dissera nada a ninguém para que não o impedissem de ir. Tornava-se portanto mais perigoso estar ali sozinho sem que ninguém soubesse.

Enquanto isso, Hermione, que já estava em na Toca, contou à família Weasley que Harry fugira. Todos estavam preocupados sem saber o que fazer. Mrs.Weasley andava às voltas na sala de estar com Fleur a tentar acalmá-la. Mr.Weasley conversara com Bill e ambos achavam que seria mais seguro não avisar o Ministério da Magia que Harry fugira pois sabiam que havia espiões que rapidamente alcançariam o jovem feiticeiro. Ginny estava no quarto sozinha. Não queria falar com ninguém. Não suportava a ideia de que Harry a deixara ali preocupada e a sofrer. Hermione e Ron estavam no jardim na esperança de verem Harry voltar na sua vassoura.

-Ron, a culpa é minha. Eu devia tê-lo vigiado. Já conhecia Harry, sabia que ele podia fazer isto.

-Hermione, não poderias tê-lo impedido. Harry iria na mesma só que iria aborrecido contigo. Acalma-te. Ele sempre se safou.

Hermione continuava a lamentar-se. Sentou-se na relva encostada a um tronco, calada e preocupada. Ron, vendo-a assim aproximou-se e abraçou-a.

-Hermione, o Harry vai ficar bem!

E então, aquelas palavras confortaram-na mais do qualquer outras. Também ela se abraçou a Ron e ficaram assim até os chamarem para jantar.

Antes de irem, Hermione disse:

-Obrigada Ron.

Ron corou e dirigiu-se para a porta. Abriu-a mas de repente lembrou-se que se tinha esquecido da chave da porta no jardim. Recuou, virou-se e foi contra Hermione que estava prestes a chorar.

-Hermione, não fiques assim! Só me deixas ainda mais preocupado.

E, com um olhar terno, aproximou-se e beijou-a. Sentiu uma lágrima de Hermione na cara. Depois afastou a cara um pouco e disse:

-Nunca pensei que o primeiro beijo que ia dar a uma pessoa fosse com esta a chorar! Mas parece que é muito comum. Aconteceu o mesmo ao Harry com a Cho.

-O quê? Como é que tens coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas agora? Não achas impróprio?

Zangada, entrou em casa mas Ron puxou-a e sussurrou:

-Eu gosto mesmo de ti. Não fiques assim. Foi apenas aquilo que me veio à cabeça. Tu sabes que eu sou assim. E, depois de ir buscar a chave, de mãos dadas, foram para a mesa.

Mrs.Weasley continuava às voltas desesperada. Harry era agora como um filho para ela. Ninguém dormiu bem naquela noite. Todos pensavam em Harry e no facto de não poderem avisar ninguém.

Parou de chover e Harry pegou na sua vassoura. Agora que estava sol poderia voar sem dificuldade alguma e se alguém o tentasse atacar seria muito mais fácil defender-se! Como não voltou a chover chegou rapidamente à rua do Quartel.

Entrou no casa escondida e sem que o vissem dirigiu-se a um dos quartos desocupados da casa. A casa parecia muito mais vazia sem Sirius e mesmo depois de terem passado quase dois anos da sua morte no ministério, Harry continuava a pensar naquele que esperara ser o único que lhe restava.

Agora pensava que Sirius tinha boas razões para odiar Snape! Snape... aquele idiota iria pagar por tudo o que fizera. Mas havia algo que o baralhava... Porque é que Dumbledore tinha tanta confiança nele? Havia com certeza qualquer coisa que o fazia defender Snape! Estaria tudo isso explicado no Pensatório? De qualquer das formas Dumbledore também se tinha enganado em relação a Malfoy pois não fazia ideia da grandeza dos seus planos para fazer entrar os Comensadores da Morte em Hogwarts.

Com todas estas perguntas na cabeça e depois de tão grande viagem Harry adormeceu.

No dia seguinte desceu as escadas e foi direito à sala das reuniões dos membros da Ordem! Viu Tonks e Lupin a um canto. Parecia que Lupin continuava com a mesma expressão de tristeza com que ficou quando soube da morte de Dumbledore. Teria de os enfrentar mais tarde ou mais cedo e naquele momento teria de escolher aquele momento porque não queria perder tempo. Quanto mais tempo ele levasse a destruir as horcruxex, mais tempo Voldemort tinha para reunir as duas forças e os Comensadores. Dirigiu-se a eles pensando quão horroroso seria o sermão que lhe iam dar.

-Lupin! - chamou.

-Harry! O que estás aqui a fazer? - disse o professor com uma expressão de espanto

-Devias estar...

Mas Harry interrompeu Tonks.

-Eu sei onde devia estar mas com todo o respeito, não posso ficar parado a ver os outros a morrerem para me proteger. Se sou o rapaz escolhido, o tão famoso Harry Potter, o único que o pode destruir, então deixem-me sê-lo! Deixem-me acabar com esta guerra.

-Harry, tu nem sabes o que hás de fazer. Tu não sabes como o hás de destruir! Tu não devias estar aqui! Achas que Albus Dumbledore morreu para estares aqui a arriscares a tua vida!- gritou Lupin.

-Eu não pedi esse sacrifício. Eu teria lutado por ele!

-Tu não podes fazer nada! Tu não sabes como o fazer!

Harry ficou parado a olhar para Lupin. Não queria admitir que sabia das horcruxex, por isso não respondeu nem negativa nem afirmativamente.

Lupin estranhou esta reacção e perguntou:

-Harry,... tu por acaso sabes algo que eu não saiba?

Harry abandonou-os sem responder. Foi até à cozinha e sentou-se num dos bancos sozinho. E então começou a lembrar-se das discussões de Sirius e Snape... Como Sirius tinha razão e como Dumbledore estava errado em relação a Snape. Depois recordou os ataques que fúria de Mrs.Weasley quando os Fred e George faziam das suas e percebeu o quanto gostaria que os seus amigos, principalmente Ron e Hermione, estivessem ali à beira dele a apoiá-lo naqueles momentos mais difíceis... Sentia também saudades de Ginny mas ela teria de ficar para trás pois seria o maior alvo do Senhor das Trevas e tal como Lily e James tinham morrido por Harry, também ele morreria por Ginny. Não podia deitar tudo a perder por causa dela.

-A Hermione e o Ron deviam estar aqui comigo! Sinto tanto a falta deles, das piadas do Ron, dos nossos jogos de xadrez e dos conselhos amigáveis e inteligentes da Hermione.

Resolveu então escrever-lhes uma carta mas não referiu qualquer morada para que não soubessem onde ele estava. De qualquer das formas a carta poderia ser apanhada por Comensadores da Morte e ele não podia divulgar nada que lhes pudesse interessar. Já seria arriscado o facto de saberem que os três companheiros não estavam juntos.

Absorto nos seus pensamentos Harry nem reparou que Lupin entrara acompanhado de Moody. Lupin ainda estava com um ar furioso mas Moody parecia calmo.

-Ora bom dia, Mr.Potter. Como está, vossa excelência? - gozou ele.

-Bom dia, Moody! Não estou com disposição para essa piadas!

-Bem, então vou directo ao assunto. Porque é que vieste para aqui? Por causa do Sirius?

-Moody, vá com calma! - sussurrou Lupin.

-Eu posso responder! - exclamou Harry determinado. - Sim, eu vim por causa de Sirius.

-Só por isso? Se fosse por causa de Sirius já terias vindo no ano anterior.

-Pois, mas eu tinha lealdade para com Dumbledore e tinha de ficar em casa dos meus tios estúpidos.

-Mas devias continuar a ter lealdade e a obedecer às ordens de Dumbledore!

-E continuo a ter mas tenho assuntos importantes para tratar e Dumbledore passou o ano passado inteiro a certificar-se de que eu ia tratar deles!

-Que assuntos?

-Isso agora não interessa, Moody! Como está a Ordem?

-Então foi para isso que vieste? - indagou Lupin.

-Também. E porque não posso estar na Toca.

-Porque não? - averiguou Moody.

Mas Lupin disse rindo-se:

-Ele é tal e qual o pai. Sempre a fugir ao amor. Harry gosta de Ginny. Já todos sabem isso.

-É a minha vida e eu faço dela o que quero.

-Mas não podes fugir para sempre...

-Eu só quero protegê-la!

-Harry, o Senhor das Trevas sabe o quão tu gostas dela. Já não é a primeira vez que ele entra na tua mente e a verdade é que o maldito Sn...Sn

-Snape!

-... é que o maldito Snape não te ensinou nada naquelas lições de oclumancia.

E só agora Harry percebeu que era um jovem sem experiência. Não deveria ter fugido mas sim começado a estudar oclumancia para evitar que Voldemort entrasse na sua vida.

Vendo a cara de arrependimento de Harry, Lupin disse:

-Harry, ainda és um pouco imaturo. Precisas de ajuda. Não podes fazer tudo sozinho! Mas não te preocupes, Ginny e os outros virão para cá daqui a uns dias! Como sabes, os pais de Ron pertencem à Ordem.

Harry baixou a cabeça. De repente lembrou-se da Ordem e do que o levara até Grimauld Place à excepção de Sirius.

-Quem dirige a Ordem neste momento? O que estão a planear?

-Não te podemos dizer isso! Mas há um coisa que preciso de te dizer... Sirius deixou uma carta para ti! Pediu-me que ta entregasse quando ele partisse. No ano passado s

o estive contigo no fim do ano, numa altura muito má e não ta dei! Acho que está na altura de a leres!

Harry olhou para o envelope! Dizia "para um rapaz especial".

-O que diz?

-Não sei, Sirius não me disse!

Harry levantou-se do banco e foi para o quarto. Tentou abrir a carta mas não conseguiu e então reparou melhor no envelope. A letras pequenas estava escrita uma pergunta "Qual foi a coisa que te dei de mais precioso?". Harry respondeu logo " a minha vassoura" mas o envelope não aceitou a respostas. Harry passou o resto da noite a pensar e eram já três da manhã quando Harry se apercebeu de que a respostas não podia ser mais simples "Esperança".

O envelope abriu-se e cuspiu uma folha.

"Olá Harry. Ainda bem que conseguiste abrir o envelope. Quando leres isto já eu terei tido o meu fim.

Nesta precisa altura em que te escrevo estou em perigo de vida. Se morrer antes da guerra acabar, Lupin entrega-te a carta. Caso isso não acontecesse, ele iria falar-te da carta mas não ta iria dar e como não sabe o conteúdo não to poderia dizer. Se a estiveres a ler é porque precisas de saber tudo aquilo que te vou dizer. Eu vou-te explicar como entrar na Ordem. Tu precisas de saber o que se passa para poderes elaborar os teus próprios planos. Irás contar com a ajuda de Dumbledore e dos teus amigos mas não lhes podes contar que estás na Ordem. Ninguém irá dar com a tua presença porque há muitos membros da Ordem mas devo avisar-te para mudares a voz através de um feitiço e para ires disfarçado. Na parte de dentro do envelope estão todas as instruções de que precisas.

Boa sorte, Harry."

Harry leu o que estava na parte interior do envelope. Depois adormeceu.


End file.
